


꿈 한조각

by peponi



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peponi/pseuds/peponi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>새로운 직위와 새로운 직속상관을 맞이하게 된 벤. 사령관에 대한 존경의 마음으로 가득 찬 그이지만, 그 존경심에 다른 것이 섞여들어가지는 않았나?<br/>거의 의식의 흐름을 따라간(...) 짧막한 장면묘사. (드라마 시간상, 대략 Season1의 Ep.6 정도? 벤 POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Benjamin

**Author's Note:**

> 겁나 유명하신 대륙육군 총사령관님(!) 처음 만나서 어쩔줄 모르던(?) 벤자민 소령이 귀여워서 욱하는 마음에 써봤습니다.  
> 그리고.......사실 "Your Excellency"라는 칭호를 한국어로 써보고 싶어서 시작한 글.... 이지만 역시 선택지는 "각하" 밖에 없으려나.  
> 한국어로 Turn 관련 픽을 찾아볼 사람이 과연 있을지는 무척 의문이지만...ㅋ 어짜피 보는분이 적을수록 좋을 함량미달 글인거 같으니 좋은게 좋음.

  
케일럽이 노크도 없이 들어올 때까지도 벤은 열심히, 도움될 만한 자료를 옮겨적던 참이었다. 새로 배정받은 개인 집무실은 보통 문을 열어놓곤 했지만, 몇일간은 작업에 집중하기 위해 대부분 방문을 닫아놓곤 했었다. 케일럽은 문이 닫혀있어도 전혀 개의치 않고 들락거렸기에 그가 노크를 하리라는 기대는 포기했지만, 어짜피 그 씩씩한 걸음걸이 덕분에 입구 계단에 접어설 때부터(아니면 행인과 뭐라 잡담하느라 그 이전부터) 그 존재를 알리기 때문에, 벤은 갑작스런 침입에도 놀라지 않았다.

"여! 우리 소령님~ 오늘도 숙제에 열심히시군~?"

기세좋게 그렇게 인사를 대신하며 성큼 들어서는 그를, 벤은 그저 쓴웃음으로 답하고는 쓰던 것을 마무리했다.

"무슨 일이라도 있어? 급하게 뛰어오는거 같던데."

그 질문에 케일럽은 눈을 동그랗게 뜨더니 이내 호탕하게 웃었다.

"전-혀. 아무일 없어. 그냥 지나가다 우리 베니보이가 보고싶어져서 달려온거지!"

그 언제나와 같은 넉살스런 말에 벤은 그저 씩 웃어보였다. 아무리 케일럽이라도 이것저것 정찰 일정이니 잡다한게 많은 날들엔 서로를 보기 힘든 날도 있었기에, 오늘같은 날은 드문 편. 뭐, 한가한 날도 좀 있어야겠지. 그러다 벤은 문득 떠오른 생각에 질문했다.

"아, 혹시 뉴욕쪽 새로운 소식은?"

케일럽은 어깨를 으쓱하고는 고개를 저어보였고, 벤은 실망을 채 감추지 못하고 작게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 정보장교로 승급되고 나서 그렇게 많은 기간이 지난건 아니었지만, 트렌튼 관련 첩보 이후로는 이렇다할 정보가, 아니, 전혀 소식이 없어서 벤은 조금 초조해지고 있던 참이었다. 에이브가 걱정되기도 했고, 사령관님에게 어서 무언가 쓸모있는 것을 제시해서 그들의 가치를 각인시키고 싶기도 했고...... 그런 벤의 입장을 짐작했는지, 케일럽도 답지않게 잠시 입을 다물고, 생각에 빠진 듯한 벤을 기다려주었다. 둘은 잠시간의 침묵 속에서, 특별한 목적은 없이, 열린 문 바깥으로 시선을 던졌다. 진지 사이로 어딘가로 걸음을 옮기는 병사들의 모습이 분주했다.

"그래서, 새로운 상관과 일하는 건 어때? 좀 살만한가?"

먼저 침묵을 깨고 지나가듯 그렇게 툭 던진 케일럽은, 곧장 무언가 떠올린듯 씩 웃더니 덧붙였다.

"아니지. 직속상관이 무지막지하게 높은 분이 되버린거니까, 살만해졌냐고 묻는건 좀 아닐려나? 얼마나 더 죽을맛인지 물어봐야 맞는거지, 엉?"

벤은 케일럽의 그 말투에 또 한번 쓴웃음을 지어야 했다. '무지막지하게 높은 직속상관' 이란 워싱턴 장군을 말하는 것. 사실 그렇기는 했다. 승진 후, 직위는 그렇다쳐도 직무 상 '그' 최고사령관님께 곧장 보고하고 지시를 받는 입장이 되어버렸으니, 벼락출세인거야 그렇다치고 어찌보면 부담스러울 자리이기도 했다. 적어도 겉으로 보기엔 그렇겠지- 짖궂게 웃는 케일럽을 앞에 두고 벤은 고개를 저었다.

"아니, 사령관님은 무척 좋은 분이야. 부하들의 의견에도 귀기울이시고... 물론 엄격해야할 땐 무척 엄격하시기도 하고, 무슨 생각을 하고 계시는지 도통 짐작할 수 없을 때도 있지만... 그 능력이나 인품은 정말, 소문대로 존경할만한 분이야. 게다가 가까이에서 뵐 때면... 그 당당한 기품, 좌중을 압도하는 존재감. 누구라도 반할테지."

회상하는 듯한 눈빛으로 그렇게 말하는 벤을 앞에 두고 케일럽의 웃음은 한층 더 짖궂어졌다. 벤은 조금 뒤에야 생각의 고리에서 벗어나서 친구의 묘한 웃음을 발견했다.

"뭐야, 왜?"

"보아하니 우리 베니보이가 몇주 사이에 사랑에 빠지셨구만?"

벤은 느닷없이 튀어나온 '사랑'이라는 단어에 자기도 모르게 얼굴을 붉혔지만, 이내 그 어이없는 표현에 대해 발끈해 대답했다.

"과장이나 아부로 하는 얘기가 아니라 정말 그렇다니까. 너도 그분과 한번이라도 이야기를 나눠보게 된다면 내 의견에 동의할걸."

"알아 알아. 우리 대륙군의 최고 수장님이신걸. 존경할만한 분이 아니라면 이런 상황에서 모두들 여태까지 따라오지도 않았을테지."

벤의 기세에 눌린 탓일지, 케일럽은 연신 고개를 끄덕이며 의외로 고분고분 그렇게 긍정했지만, 뒤이어 무언가 떠오른 듯 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

"다만 한가지, 좀 걱정되는걸...친구로서."

"뭐가?"

답지않게 진지한 표정. 그런 그가, 무언가 비밀스레 할 말이 있다는 듯이 고개를 가까이 하라고 손짓하자, 벤은 별 의심없이 곧장 잠자코 얼굴을 가까이 했다. 케일럽은 벤에게 작게 속삭였다.

"원래 동정들이 첫사랑에 빠지면 엄청 심하게 빠지는 법이거든... 그래서..."

"케일럽!!"

아까 못지않게 얼굴이 벌개진 벤은 곧장 멱살이라도 잡을 기세였기에 케일럽은 잽싸게 몸을 빼고는 일어나 문쪽으로 피했다. 한번 유쾌하게 웃은 그는 간단히 손을 흔들어 작별인사를 하고는 곧장 건물을 빠져나갔다.

  
~  
보초병의 저녁 교대시간이 될 때까지 작업에 몰두해있던 벤은, 교대하는 발소리에, 어느새 밖이 완전히 어두워졌다는 것에 새삼 놀라며 잠시 펜을 놓았다. 새켓씨가 준 책과 자료들은 벤에게는 전부 새로운 것이라서, 한번 훑는데만도 제법 시간이 걸렸다. 처음엔 길을 잃은듯한 기분이었지만, 어느순간부터 조금씩 진행에 속도가 붙어가, 오늘은 거의 시간이 가는걸 잊을 정도였다. 벤은 쉬는 시간을 가지기로 하고 의자에서 일어났다.

바깥에는 어느새인가 눈이 드문드문, 조용히 내리고 있었다. 아릿하게 추운 겨울 밤. 마치 그날 밤 같았다. 그분을 처음 가까이서 뵙게 되었던 그날 밤. 갑작스런 부름에 영문을 모르고, 자신을 맘에 들지 않아했던 상관의 불만 때문인건지 걱정하면서도 그 소문의 워싱턴 장군을 마주하게 되어 무척 긴장했었다.  
과연, 그분의 첫인상은 무척 강렬했다. 먼발치에서나 보거나 지나치며 경례하는 식의 기회가 있었을 뿐, 직급도 낮고 그렇다고 근처에서 잡무를 하는것도 아닌 이상 한 군의 최고사령관과 자주 마주치는게 더 이상할 터였다. 그랬으니, 그 추웠던 밤, 긴장에 잔뜩 굳어있던 앞에 홀연히 나타난 '그분'의 인상은 압도적일 수 밖에 없었다. 확실히 달랐다. 압도적인건 드물만큼의 장신과 노련하게 움직이는 단단한 몸 뿐만이 아니었다. 그 분위기와 무게감... 방 안에 들어설때부터, 공기마저 그 분을 주목하는 것만 같았다. 그리고 입을 열었을때 흘러나온 깊이있는, 의외로 부드럽지만 흔들린적따위 없을 것만 같은 목소리. 그 꿰뚫어보는 듯한 눈빛-

그런 앞에서 의견까지, 아니, 비판에 가까운 발언을 해야했던 때를 생각하면, 아직도 몸이 긴장으로 떨렸다. 나도 참 당돌했지. 하지만 꼭 해야만했던 행동이었다. 상관이 자기를 안 믿어주는 이상, 그분마저 그렇게 생각한다면 그렇게 되라지- 군법회의에 부쳐질 각오까지 한 그때였다. 설마 그런 성급한 결정으로 기회를 놓칠 분은 아닐거라 생각하면서도, '둘이서만 이야기하고 싶다' 라는 말에 긴장하게 됐던 건 부정할 수 없다. 아무리 그래도 자신은 일개 병사였으니까.  
하지만 믿어주셨다. 믿고, 자신의 요청대로 모든걸 설명하고, 받아들여 주셨다. 군기확립을 위해, 제멋대로 전리품을 챙긴 병사를 교수형에 처했던, 그리고 그걸 눈하나 깜짝않고 지켜보던 그 엄격하고, 냉정해 보였던 분이.  
그분의 신뢰 덕분에 내가 지금 여기 있는 것이다. 나와 케일럽, 에이브와 안나... 모두의 위험이 헛되지 않게 되었다.

문득 그분이 언제 돌아오실지 궁금해져, 그는 창문 너머 어두운 저편을 응시했다. 워낙 여러가지 일들로 바쁘신 분이시니, 그분 집무실로 돌아가시는 것도 언제가 될지 모를 일이다. 이 시간에 이쪽까지 오실 일은 더더욱 없을 터. 하지만 여유가 되신다면, 이쪽을 지나가시다가 생각이 나서 들르기라도 해 주신다면 좋겠다. 일과 전략 이야기 말고도, 그 사이사이에 나누는 전혀 다른 이야기들도 무척 즐거우니까.  
그래, 함께 있으면 즐거웠다, 놀랍게도. 여전히 좀 긴장은 되지만-  
이런 생각을 하게 되다니, 정말 어떤 의미로는 사랑에 빠진 걸지도 모른다. 벤은 그 생각에 피식 웃고는, 다시 자리로 돌아가 작업을 계속하기 시작했다.

 

  
다시, 사각거리는 펜소리와 종이 넘기는 소리만이 채우는 고요한 밤 시간이 지나간다. 이따금 불씨가 타닥거리는 소리가 전부. 시간이 얼마나 지났을까? 벤은 다시 휴식이 필요하다 느껴 잠시 몸을 폈다. 그때, 현관문이 열리고 의외의 인물이 모습을 드러냈다.

"각하?"

"탈마지 소령. 역시 아직까지 안 자고 있었군."

시중드는 병사도 없이 혼자 들어선 그는, 여전히 조금 놀란 얼굴로 급히 일어선 소령에게 희미한 미소를 건네고는, 눈이 쌓인 모자를 벗어 불 가의 책상 위에 내려놓았다. 벤은 아까 기대했던 소망이 이루어진것 같아 기쁘면서도, 막상 그가 왜 이런 늦은 시간에 여기까지 왔는지 의아했다. 무언가 급한 용무라도 있으신걸까.

"진행은 좀 어떤가?"

"새켓씨의 조언대로 새로운 방법을 조합해보고 있습니다만..."

아직 이런저런 시험을 해보고 있을 뿐, 어느것도 완결된 것은 없다. 이런 시국에, 도움될 정보라도 알려드릴 수 있다면 좋으련만, 그것조차 가진 것이 없었다.

"지체되어 죄송합니다..."

지금으로선 그 말밖에 할 수 없었다. 벤은 죄송함에 고개를 떨구었다.

"괜찮네. 이제 막 새로 시작한 것 뿐이니. 조급하게 생각하지 않는게 좋아."

그 부드러운 듯 하면서도 단단한, 신뢰를 주는 목소리가 들려왔다. 그의 말은, 이상하게도, 무엇이든 꼭 그렇게 될거라는 확신을 주었다. 마음이 조금씩 녹아내렸다.  
조금 지속된 침묵 뒤에, 여전히 조금 고개를 숙이고 있었던 벤의 턱에 차가운 손이 와닿았다. 그 갑작스런 느낌에 제대로 놀랄 새도 없이, 조심스레 들어올려진 눈은 그를 바라보게 되었다.

"눈이 빨갛군. 오늘은 이만 쉬게나."

깊이를 알 수 없는 진갈색 눈동자가 보기드문 다정한 빛을 머금고 있었다.

"자네가 지쳐 쓰러지거나 하면 내가 곤란해."

그가 이렇게까지 가까이에서, 친밀한 행동을 한 건 처음이었지만, 벤은 전혀 거부감이 들지 않았다. 오히려, 그 쓰다듬는 손과 다정한 말에, 부적절하리만큼 가슴이 울렁거렸다. 마치 최면에라도 걸린 듯한 기분이었다. 그의 존재감, 견고한 존재감은 언제나 묘한 안도감을 느끼게 했다. 지금도 마치... 집에 돌아온 것만 같았다. 벤은 반쯤은 무의식중에 손을 뻗어 그의 손을 잡았다. 커다란 손이었다.

"각하야말로... 손이 차갑습니다."

이 추운 날씨에도 쉴새없이 시찰하고 격려하러 다니시니 이렇게- 벤은 그렇게 중얼거리며 조금이라도 덥혀보려는 듯이 손을 모아쥐었다.  
문득 올려다보자 그는 미소짓고 있었다. 또, 평소와는 사뭇 다른 다정함이 어린 미소였다. 남자다운 이목구비와, 눈가에 그동안의 세월의 증거처럼 단정하게 새겨진 주름. 그래, 때때로 엄격한 표정 사이로 숨겨진 이런 온화함 같은 것을 발견할 때마다 벤은 마음이 놓이곤 했다. 이제 트렌튼 기습의 성공 이후로 조금이나마 군 내의 분위기에도 희망이 어리기 시작했지만, 아직도 너무나도 큰 짐을, 다만 혼자 짊어지고 계신 것이나 마찬가지였다. 그런 온화함, 평화로운 표정이 좀 더 오래도록 이 분의 얼굴에 머문다면, 그렇게 할 수만 있다면 자신은 어떤 것이라도 할 수 있을 것만 같았다. 그게 적진에 곧장 뛰어드는 위험한 일이라도.  
다행히도 그런 마음이 전해졌는지, 그분은 손을 빼는 대신, 작게 웃었다.

"자네와 함께 있으면... 이상하지, 왜인지 마음이 편해져."

속삭이듯 나직한 그 목소리에 이어, 천천히, 이마에 차가운 입술이 내려앉았다. 벤은 놀라 눈을 동그랗게 떴고, 그는 조금 뒤 고개를 들어 확인하듯 벤을 내려다보았다. 벤은 지금 일어나고 있는 모든 일들이 무슨 의미인지 알고싶은 마음에 상관을 필사적으로 올려다보았지만, 그의 짙어진 눈동자 너머는 이번에도 읽기 힘들었다. 그는 한동안 벤의 떨리는 눈동자를 바라보며, 조금 망설이는 듯 했지만 이내 다시 다가왔다. 이번에는 조금 따스해진 입술이 벤의 입술에 와 닿았다.

"으응...."

처음 느껴보는 감촉에 벤의 머릿속은 순식간에 하얘졌다. 모든 생각이 멈추고, 다만 남은 건 짜릿한 감촉 뿐. 그는 벤을 감싸안아 더 가까이 끌어당겼다. 군복 너머로 느껴지는, 마주닿은 그의 몸은 단단하고 따스하다. 아직 차가운 겉옷자락에서는 눈 내음이 났다.

"자네는 따듯하군..."

그는 그렇게 속삭이며 벤의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻었다. 목덜미를 간질이는 그의 숨결과 입술의 감촉에 전율하며 벤은 간신히 그의 망토를 그러쥐어 끌어당겼다.

"각하...!"

 

  
타닥- 하며 장작불이 다시 소리를 냈다. 멍한 머리로 고개를 들어 잠시 주위를 살피자, 벤은 자신이 책상에서 일하던 그대로 선잠에 들었었다는걸 깨달았다. 얼마나 잠들었었는지 모르지만 팔이 눌려 욱신거릴 정도면 꽤나 정신없이 곯아떨어졌던 모양이다. 스스로가 바보같다고 생각하며 얼굴을 몇번 부비며 잠기운을 떨쳐내자, 그제서야 제 몸에 새로운 무언가가 덮혀있다는걸 알아챌 수 있었다. 그리고 그게 무엇인지 확인한 벤은 잠기운이 확 달아나는 기분이었다. 그분의 망토였다.

"각하?!"

황급히 일어나서 방안을 살폈지만, 안에 다른 사람의 기척은 없었다. 들어오실 때까지 알아채지도 못하고 자고 있었다니.....벤은 무언가 복잡한 심경이 되어 창 밖을 바라보았다. 밖은 어느새인가 다시 눈이 내리고 있었다. 저런 날씨에 망토를 두고 돌아가신 건가- 설마 나 때문에. 벤은 손을 뻗어 망토를 벗어내어 접어 정리해두려다가, 문득 무언가 생각난 듯 멈췄다.  
  
손에 들린 망토를 내려다보자, 조금 전 선잠을 자는 사이에 꾼 꿈이 서서히, 선명하게 다시 떠오르기 시작했다. 벤은 얼굴을 붉혔다. 그런... 그런 꿈을 꾸다니. 아무리 존경하는 분이라고는 해도, 그런 식으로...  
이마와 입술, 그리고 그분의 품 속- 꿈속에서의 감촉마저 다시 살아날것만 같은 기분에 벤은 고개를 세차게 흔들었다. 그분을 상대로, 그런 식으로 생각해 본 적은 절대 없었다. 케일럽이 놀린 기억이 섞여 그런 말도 안되는 꿈을 꾼건가? 그래, 그 놀림 때문일 것이다. 그게 아니면 그렇게 부적절하고, 있을 수도 없는 꿈을 꿀 리가 없다.  
벤은 바보같은 생각들을 떨쳐내려는듯 다시한번 고개를 세차게 흔들고는, 망토를 조심스레 접어 갈무리했다. 그러는 동안 또 한번, 어딘가에 숨어있던 생각이 고개를 내밀었다. 하지만- 만약, 정말 만약이지만... 그분이 정말 그렇게 생각해주신다면, 그렇게 해주신다면... 벤은 살짝 망토를 끌어올렸다. 그리고 다시 꿈꾸는 듯한 기분으로 얼굴을 갖다대보았다. 아직 희미하게 차가운 기운이 남아있다. 눈 냄새와, 그분의 향기, 희미한 체온. 다시, 최면이라도 걸린 듯이 황홀해진다-

"탈마지 소령."

벤은 갑자기 뒤에서 들려온 그 목소리에 놀라 거의 뛰어오를 뻔 했지만, 간신히 자신을 유지한 채 뒤돌아볼 수 있었다. 얼마 떨어지지 않은 다른 방 문가에 그가 서 있었다.

"각하!"

나가신 줄 알았는데, 다른 방에 계셨던 건가- 벤은 도둑질하다 들킨것 같은 기분에 당황하면서도 몸가짐을 바로 하고 경례했다. 혹시라도 지금걸 보신 건 아닐까? 이상하게 생각하시는건 아닐까? 부끄러움에 얼굴이 타오를 듯 뜨거웠지만 애써 평정을 유지하는게 지금 그에게는 최선이었다.

"늦게까지 일한 모양이군. 진행은 어떤가?" 그는 다행히도 아무것도 눈치채지 못한 듯, 성큼 방 안으로 들어오며 그렇게 물었다.

"새켓씨가 주고 간 새로운 방법을 조합해보고 있었... 습니다만...."

벤은 묘한 기시감을 느껴 말을 흐렸다. 그걸 자책에서 나온 주저함이라 생각했는지, 상관은 먼저 고개를 끄덕이며 말했다.

"그렇군. 이제 막 새로 시작한 것 뿐이니. 너무 조급하게는 생각하지 말도록."

마치 꿈속의 반복 같아서 벤은 차마 그의 눈을 똑바로 바라볼 수 없었다. 남자 부하가 자신을 상대로 그런 꿈을 꾸고 있었다는걸 알면 어떻게 생각하실까. 그렇게 자신을 책망하면서도, 자신의 꿈속이 아니라 현실에서, 그가 건네는 이해와 격려의 말이 따스해서 다시 심장이 두근거렸다. 벤, 너 왜 이러는 거야. 그런 생각들에 머리속이 어지럽던 와중, 갑자기 성큼 다가온 그가 손을 뻗어 조심스러운 손길로 얼굴을 들어올리자, 벤의 심장은 거의 멈출 뻔 했다.

"눈이 빨갛군......오늘은 이만 쉬게나."

꿈에서처럼, 깊이를 알 수 없는 진갈색 눈동자가 평소와는 다른 다정함으로 자신을 내려다보았다. 숨이 막혔다. 모든 것을 꿰뚫어 볼것같은 깊은 눈. 그대로 있다가는 마음을, 더러운 욕망을 들킬것만 같아, 벤은 황급히 고개를 돌려 그 손을 벗어났다. 그리고는 그 의도를 감추듯이 목례하고는, 근처 의자에 아직도 들고 있던 망토를 걸쳐놓으며 작게 감사인사를 한 뒤, 도망치듯 그곳을 나왔다.

 

최대한 빠른 걸음으로 얼마간 멀어진 뒤에야 간신히 멈춰선 벤은, 근처에 서있는 커다란 소나무를 의지하듯 기대섰다. 아직도 들뜬 숨결에서 나온 하얀 입김이 마치 유령처럼 밤하늘에 흩어졌다. 오, 하나님.... 벤은 작게 중얼거렸다.  
길을 잃은듯한 마음에, 그는 한동안 거기에 우두커니 서 있었다.

 

 

 


	2. Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 새로운 정보장교의 채용에 혼란스러운건 워싱턴도 마찬가지. 그가 장래유망한 청년 장교에게 느끼는 호감에는, 다른 감정도 섞여있는 것은 아닐까?  
> 벤 POV에 이어지는 짧막한 워싱턴 POV.

 

"암호책이 완성되었습니다."

워싱턴은 서류더미가 흩어져있는 집무실 책상 너머로 손을 뻗어, 새켓이 건넨 책자를 받아들어 내용을 훑어내렸다. 페이지마다 이어지는, 언듯 무슨 의미인지 알 수 없는 숫자와 단어의 나열. 하지만 이것이 이제부터 그들의 새로운 언어가 될 것이었다. 제일 비밀스럽고, 제일 귀중한 정보를 전달할 그들만의 언어.

"검토하고 싶은 곳이 한두군데 있지만, 전체적으로 구성이 좋아 사실 이대로도 쓸 수 있을 겁니다. 확실히 빨리 배우는 학생이더군요, 탈마지 소령."

"그가 전부 작성한건가?"

새켓은 씩 웃고는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"솔직히 인정하기는 싫지만, 꽤나 재능있는 친구입니다. 저는 그저 몇가지 조언만 했을 뿐인데 흡수가 빠른 것이...뭐, 역시 젊은 머리는 다른걸지도요."

그렇게 말하면서도 그는 조금 유쾌한 듯한 표정을 하고 있었다. 의외로, 이 교활함이 특기인 남자도 소령이 마음이 든 모양이라고 생각하며 워싱턴은 그대로 몇장을 더 훑었다. "#711, General Washington". 확실히 소령의 글씨였다.

워싱턴은 며칠전, 늦게까지 일하다 책상에서 그대로 선잠이 든 소령을 발견했던 때를 떠올렸다.  
소령이 그동안도 밤늦게까지 공부에 열심히였다는걸 알고 있었기에, 오히려 그 모습은 기특하기까지 했다. 하도 곤히 잠들어 깨우기도 미안했던지라, 워싱턴은 자신의 망토를 벗어 그에게 덮어주었다. 그는 새로운 무게를 느낀 듯 조금 뒤척였지만 잠에서 깨어나진 않았다. 대신 조금 뒤, 무슨 꿈이라도 꾸는 듯 작게 중얼거렸다.

".... 각하..."

그 속삭임에 워싱턴은 움찔했다. 무슨 꿈을 꾸고 있는걸까? 저 호칭으로 봐선 그 꿈에 등장한 건 다름아닌 자신인 것 같았다. 평소 소령에게는 엄격한 모습만 보여온 것 같으니 자신이 어떻게 비춰졌을지는 모른다...야단맞는 꿈이라도 꾸고 있는 것일지 알 도리가 없었지만, 다행히 적어도 악몽은 아닌 듯 했다. 워싱턴은 그 생각에 미소짓고는, 자기보다 한참 어린 부하를 내려다보았다. 평소와는 다르게, 부드럽게 속삭이듯 부르는 자신에 대한 칭호는 묘하게 가슴을 간지럽혔다. 평소의 소령은, 물론, 단호하고 정돈된 어른스런 말투를 썼지만 그 목소리는 역시나 아직 앳된 분위기가 있어서, 그 차이가 오히려 그의 의욕적인 모습을 더 부각시켰다. 그, 숨기려 하지만 넘쳐오르는 열정과 패기, 젊음의 풋풋함이 매력적인 청년이었다. 뜻을 가지고 대륙군에 자원해 이미 위험한 전투도 제법 거친 용사였지만, 역시 자신이 보기에는 아직도 소년과 마찬가지.

워싱턴은 소령의 얼굴에 흐트러져 내려온 머리카락을 조심스런 손길로 쓸어넘겼다. 살짝 스친 매끄러운 피부의 감촉, 잘 조각된 작품같은 아름다운 옆모습. 그 완벽한 젊음의 모습 속에서도, 그는 묘하게 연약해 보였다. 하지만 이 어리게만 보이는 청년이 조용한 열정으로 자기 몫을 해내려 하는 모습, 그 활기와 에너지는 자신에게도 곧장 전해져오곤 했다. 그 생기있게 빛나는 파란 눈동자를 보고 있으면, 마치 응원받듯, 분명 무엇이든 해낼 수 있을거라는 기분이 들었다. 이 청년은 자신이 대륙군에 있어 얼마나 큰 의미가 되었는지, 그리고....... 그의 상관에게 어떤 의미가 되었는지 아마 모르고 있을 것이다.

잠든 사이에 홍조를 띈 앳된 얼굴이 사랑스럽게 느껴져, 그는 충동을 이기지 못하고 조심스레 몸을 숙여 청년의 이마에 살짝 키스했다. 그때에는 그게 어떤 의미인지, 혹은 옳고 그름과 그밖의 우려는 전혀 떠오르지 않았다. 다만 그의 따스하고, 다정한 체온이 마음을 놓이게 했다. 마치 집에, 돌아와야 할 곳에 돌아온 것 같은 안도감이었다. 서둘지 않고 그 감촉의 여운을 느끼면서 몸을 일으킬때 까지는, 마치 무언가에 홀린 듯, 꿈을 꾸고 있는 것만 같았다. 하지만 다시 순진한 모습으로 곤히 잠들어있는 소령을 내려다보자, 그제서야 방금 전 자신이 무슨 일을 했는지 깨닫고 서서히 심장이 빨라지기 시작했다. 마치, 흥분과 죄의식이 섞인 듯한 제어할 수 없는 두근거림.  
워싱턴은 급히 책상 곁에서 떨어져나와 어쩔 줄 모르고 서 있다가, 도망치듯 옆 방으로 걸어가 창문을 열었다. 차가운 공기가 들어와 얼굴을 때리자, 그제서야 조금 현실감이 돌아오기 시작했다.

 

"무언가 고칠 점이라도...?"

새켓의 목소리에 워싱턴은 급히 회상에서 빠져나왔다. 대강 남은 책장을 끝까지 훑은 그는 이내 책을 덮고는 새켓에게 그걸 건네었다.

"둘의 노력이 들어간만큼 이거면 충분할 것 같군. 나머지는 맡길테니, 정리가 되는대로 요원들에게 보낼 수 있도록 준비해주게."

새켓은 작게 목례해 답하고는 자신의 집무실 쪽으로 돌아갔다.  
워싱턴은 보고있던 다른 서류들을 마저 훑어보고 사인해 전령에게 건네주고는, 한숨 돌리는 마음으로 테이블에서 일어나 창문쪽으로 걸어갔다. 바깥은 제각기 할일에 열심인, 혹은 훈련장으로 가는 병사들의 행렬로 자못 분주했다. 날씨는 오늘도 겨울답게 싸늘했지만, 회색빛 일색이었던 어제와는 달리 제법 화창했다. 시리게 푸른 하늘이 눈부셨다. 지금 소령은 어디에 있을까? 정보관련 작업에 대해선 자신이 직접 지시를 내리고 직접 보고를 받았지만, 그 외의 급한 것은 없었기에 오늘 그의 다른 스케쥴에 대해선 몰랐다. 몇일간 밤늦게까지 열심히 해준 덕분에 큰 과제 하나도 일단락 되었으니, 이번에 만난다면 칭찬이라도 해줘야겠다고 생각하며 그는 미소지었다.

그때 마침, 저편에서 달려오는 두 기수를 발견한 워싱턴은 왠지 낮익은듯한 인상에 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 그리고 조금 뒤, 그 중 하나가 탈마지 소령이라는 걸 알아챈 그는 작게 감탄했다. 소령은 아직 제 2 기병대의 지휘도 맡고 있었기에, 아마 훈련이라던지 정찰임무 감독을 위해 다녀온 모양이었다. 기병대 특유의 헬멧과 푸른 제복. 그가 주로 타는 백마 위에 곧게 앉아 익숙하게 말을 모는 모습은 무척 보기 좋았다. 조금 거리가 있음에도, 워싱턴은 소령의 얼굴에 어려있을 자신만만한 미소와, 달려오느라 조금 흐트러져 내려왔을 금발, 빛나고 있을 눈동자를 상상할 수 있었다.

광장에 도착한 두 기수는 완전히 멈춰 말에서 내려섰다. 함께 달려온 남자는 꽤나 자유스런 복장을 하고 있었는데... 아마도 소령과 고향친구라던, 케일럽? 그가 분명해 보였다. 둘은 내려선 뒤 무엇인가 한참 이야기하더니, 무언가 무거운 주제는 아니었는지 즐거운 듯이 웃었다. 그리고 서로 헤어지려 인사를 나누고 돌아서는.... 듯 했지만. 케일럽이 손을 올려 소령의 얼굴을 감싸고는 자신에게로 끌어당겼다. 워싱턴은 그 광경에 움찔했다. 그 장면에 불현듯 그날 밤이 떠올랐다. 자신의 손이 닿자 당황한 듯 피했었지. 다만, 소령은 이번에는 얌전히 그 손에 자신을 맡기고 있었고, 친구가 당부하듯 무엇인가를 말하자 그는 알았다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 친구는 장난스럽게 소령을 더 끌어당겨 이마를 맞대고는 무언가 더 속삭였고, 소령은 웃음을 터트리고 나서야 비로소 떨어져 나왔다. 저렇게까지 친밀한 모습이라니- 둘은 분명, 어렸을때부터 친했던 소꿉친구라고 듣긴 했다. 그래도 남자들간의 우정이라 치기에는 너무 친밀해 보이는건 기분 탓일까?  
문득, 자신이 너무 지나친 생각을 하고 있다는걸 깨달은 워싱턴은 고개를 저었다. 우정이랄지... 어쨌든 각별한 사이인건 분명해 보이는군. 이유없이 가라앉은 기분에, 그는 굳은 얼굴로 창문에서 몸을 돌렸다.

테이블로 돌아왔지만 집중이 되지 않았다. 펜을 집어들었지만, 몇 글자를 넘기지 못하고 멈춘 펜 끝의 잉크는 어느새 말라버렸다. 워싱턴은 미간을 찌푸리고는 몇번 신경질적으로 펜을 잉크에 담갔다 뺐지만, 여전히 진전이 되질 않았다. 그는 포기하는 마음으로 펜을 내려놓았다.  
이 질투와도 닮은 감정이라니. 소령을 상대로 어떤 다른 마음을 품은 적은 없다. 절대 있을 수 없는 일이었다. 하지만 그때, 그날 밤의 그 마음은 대체 어디서 온 것일까. 그리고 지금 이 복잡한 마음은?  
아니지, 이럴 때가 아니다. 검토해야할 서신들, 고민거리인 일들은 이미 줄을 서서 기다리고 있었다. 그는 다시 업무에 집중하기 위해 흐트러진 생각을 모아들이려 살짝 눈을 감고 심호흡을 했다.

하지만, 조금 잠잠해진 듯 했던 머릿속에는 곧이어 다른 이미지가 끼어들었다. 자신은 그 친구 대신 소령의 얼굴을 감싸고 그를 내려다보고 있었다. 소령은 그날 밤처럼 자신의 손을 피하지 않고 오히려 기쁜 듯 미소지으며 자신을 응시했다. 조심스레 이마를 맞대면- 그 이마의 부드러운 감촉은 이미 알고 있다. 그러니 이번에는, 달콤한 숨소리 너머로.....

그는 눈을 번쩍 떴다. 오, 하나님....길을 잃은 듯한 기분에 탄식하듯 그렇게 중얼거린 그는, 한동안 무거워진 마음을 어찌할 줄 모르고 그대로 멍하니 앉아있다가, 조금 뒤, 기도하듯 손을 모아쥐었다. 그 손에 의지하듯 이마를 갖다대고 눈을 감은 그의 눈썹이 괴로운 듯 찌푸려졌다.

 

~  
긴 기도의 끝자락에서도, 워싱턴은 자신이 탈마지 소령에게 끌리고 있다는걸 인정할 수 밖에 없었다. 남자에게 이런식의 끌림이라니. 군인으로서도, 신 앞에서도 용서받지 못할 부적절한 감정이라는것은 누구보다도 잘 알고있지만, 그렇다고 알아챈 감정을 부인하는 것은 자신의 성미에 맞지 않았다. 하지만, 지금의 감정은 아마도... 매력적인 젊은이의 열기에 끌린 한순간의 흔들림이거나, 한낱 육체적인 정욕일 것이다. 자신의 생애에 여태까지 한번도 이런식의 감정을 남자 부하에게서 느껴본적은 없으니까.

불리하게 돌아가는 전황 속에서 생각해야할것들은 산더미같았지만, 그날 밤 내내, 워싱턴은 도저히 소령의 생각을 떨쳐낼 수 없었다.  
하지만- 한동안 떨쳐낼 수 없다고 해도... 자신이 할 수 있는 것은 아무것도 없다.  
마치 지금 대륙군의 상황과 같군. 워싱턴은 쓰게 웃었다. 다만, 대륙군의 성패는 그저 방관할 수 없다. 미뤄놓을 수도 없다. 아무리 위험이 크더라도 일단 움직여야 한다. 워싱턴은 한번 깊은 심호흡으로 마음을 가다듬은 후 전략지도를 내려다보았다. 앞으로의 행보를 가늠하며 생각에 빠져있던 그는 조금 뒤, 무의식적으로 체스판의 나이트말을 잡아올렸다. 하지만 그것을 지도로 옮기기 전, 자신이 들어올린 것이 어느 군단을 의미하는지는 깨닫고 주춤했다.

손 안에 쥐어진 하얀 나이트 체스 말. 전쟁 중의 체스말들은 그저 승리를 위한 도구로서 활용될 수 밖에 없다. 탈마지 소령이 지휘하는 기병대도 그렇다. 위험은 언제나 있고, 이미 게임이 시작 된 이상 물러날 수는 없다. 아무리 그 체스말이 소중해도, 승리를 위해서는......  
그는 조금 뒤, 자신이 조금이나마 망설였다는 사실에 더 좌절했다. 사적인 감정에, 그를 전투에 보내는 것을 망설이고 있는 것인가? 아니, 언제부터 그가 '사적'인 영역에 있었나? 커다란 착각. 그는 한번도 내 것이 아니었고, 그렇게 될 일도 없다. 그렇게 될 수는 없다.

절대 있어선 안 될 감정이다.

그의 눈이 생각과 함께 가늘어졌다. 잠시 생각에 빠져있던 그의 표정은, 어느새인가 다시 빈틈없는 최고지휘관의 얼굴로 되돌아갔다. 워싱턴은 조금 뒤, 단호하게 그것을 지도위에 내려놓았다.

 

 


End file.
